Hunter and the hunted
by proud lover of yaoi
Summary: Natsumi is a cautious girl because she is not only the child of the yellow flash but the vessel for the nine tailed demon fox as well. She likes to stay disguised but her perverted sensei may just be able to pull the love of his life out of his loud mouth student. Though it may be more challenging than it sounds. Fem!NarutoxKakashi. I'm not good with summaries, sorry.
1. Namikaze Uzumaki Natsumi

_"Remember baby girl, daddy loves you," a man with unruly blond hair whispered to the baby in his arms as a drop of blood trickles down his chin._

_ "_We_, we love you," the woman with straight red hair corrected him, blood escaping her lips as well._

_ They both looked down lovingly at the little girl with the man's hair and the woman's eyes, who smiles and giggles at them. _

That is the one thing the village of Konoha doesn't know about their blond jinchūriki. Thanks to the nine tailed fox inside, her memory is beyond perfect.

That night twelve years ago still haunted her dreams and though Minato wanted his daughter to be viewed as a hero as much as he was, it also lead to the nightmare she lived daily.

That is why she opened her large ocean-blue eyes every morning to a specially protected room that kept villagers from looking or getting inside. Getting up, she instantly walked into her small bathroom avoiding any mirror.

After washing up, she walked to the small table that held the only mirror in her whole apartment. Grabbing her brush, she finally met her reflection.

With soft strokes, she removed the knots in her waist length blond hair as her eyes studied her appearance. She has done this for as long as she could remember; comparing herself to her parents. She had a mixture of her parents eyes; her mother's eyes were more green that blue and the mixed with the crystal clear blue of her father's to make her blue-green ocean colored eyes. As her hair grew longer it became straighter like her mothers but the color and unruliness of her bangs was all her father.

Everything else changed over the years. She had her mothers small nose, slender body and fair skin but everything else was her father. She didn't know how to feel about this really but she did like that it was mixed well.

Not that anyone saw it anyway.

Her unofficial grandfather; the Hokage thought that it would be best to live in the village as a boy. Even though there were some who respected the fourth's wishes there were plenty who didn't. Many of them, because they lost family during the attack and the others because they believe that the demon would take control of her and kill them all. Luckily they didn't know the gender of the child who the demon was placed in nor that it was the fourth's child either.

All in all, there are many who want to hurt her. So to the world outside of those who are trusted with the secret she is Uzumaki Naruto the village's Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja.

She knew the reason why she had to be under this high level genjutsu and thankfully she has her father's brains so she has been able to place the cover over herself for years now.

That was the one thing that set apart Namikaze Natsumi from Uzumaki Naruto, their personalities. Natsumi was smart, level headed, and naturally quiet while Naruto was simple minded, brash, and loud. Sarutobi thought it would be best to keep the two versions of herself as far apart in personality as possible.

And so far it has worked, either people don't want to see it or she is just good at hiding but no one knows that they are tormenting the daughter of their beloved fourth Hokage.

Any way that is how the first twelve years of her life has been. Now, she has graduated from the academy and she has passed her sensei's test. Three days ago she officially became a member of Team seven, and after putting on her horridly loud orange jumpsuit and placing the genjutsu; she (now he) left to meet her teammates.

A short walk to the training ground they usually met up in, he met a familiar sight. Even after barely being with their sensei they already got used to his poorly excused lateness, which Sakura took advantage of.

Sakura, also known as the pink haired banshee by many, had an unusually large forehead and an equally unusual color of hair. The color of pink was nearly as loud and annoying as the color of his own jumpsuit. As if that wasn't enough, she was also a strange and clingy fangirl and sadly all her focus was on their other teammate; Sasuke.

Sasuke, also known as Sasgay by Naruto and his friend Kiba, was the last remaining Uchiha. Because of this the villagers babied him and made him think he was the most important person in the village. He is important but that was only because the Uchiha clan was important and him being the last member was expected to revive it to its former glory. Now because of the villagers his head was as big as Sakura's forehead All in all, they were a perfect match. Sasuke, though, does not like the clinginess so he usually shoots her down, but that doesn't stop her. That's how she spends her time waiting for her semsei, trying to get Sasuke to say yes.

Knowing they didn't care about his arrival, he just sat off to the side and watched her make a fool of herself. It was what seemed like hours before Kakashi decided to make an appearance; Naruto was just about to die from boredom when he noticed the whirl of leaves.

Kakashi, the one eyed pervert who didn't give a shit if anyone knew about it, had gravity defying gray hair; though he is only 23 and had his forehead protector cover his left eye.

Kakashi is the last remaining student of Minato and even though he knew his sensei had a child, a baby girl, he believed she died during her birth. As a result of not knowing who Naruto was, he treated him like he was nothing important. The one who did have his focus was Sasuke; the newest Uchiha prodigy.

"Okay," he said after ignoring Sakura and Naruto's outburst of him being late, "today we don't have a mission," Sakura instantly cheered, always hating the missions they were assigned, "so we'll be playing a game."

"What kind of a game?" Naruto asked, finding his sensei's happiness suspicious, not that the others noticed.

"I have one bell and the three of you are going to try and get it," he explained though rather poorly.

"I thought we already played this," Sakura complained.

"What happens if we get it?" Sasuke asked already knowing he will be the one to get it.

"Then I will train you," he shrugged.

"And what about the ones who don't?" she asked hoping to be free of Naruto-baka.

"I won't train the other two."

"What!?" Sakura shrieked once the words sinked in, "I thought that was the point of the first game!"

"The first game gave you a position in Team seven, if you win this game I will train you and only you. The other two, well I really don't care what you do," he explained shrugging again

Naruto, knowing if he wants to keep up this persona that has protected him for years, he can't win. That just leaves Sasuke because lets face it Sakura is pathetic.


	2. Hatake Kakashi Criticizes

Hatake Kakashi had only one word to describe his team; pathetic. If he only he had a choice in the matter he would have let them fail, but sadly the counsel forbade him from failing their precious Uchiha even if it means he has to pass the other two. He couldn't believe how quickly they both became the bane of his existence.

Naruto had to be the loudest most pathetic ninja he has ever met. He was brash, couldn't keep his mouth shut for more than five seconds at most and terrible chakra control. Not to mention what he had sealed inside of him.

Still he promised to follow his sensei's last wish even though he didn't know why he would ask for such a thing. He wanted to protect the very thing that was responsible for not only his wife's death but his newborn child as well. He had to suck it up, though, because even though he wasn't going to be particularly nice to the boy he wasn't going to be cold either.

Sakura well there are many words that can describe Sakura though none of them were exactly nice. Not only was her obsession with Sasuke pathetic but unhealthy as well but that screeching voice of hers promised that he would go deaf one of these days.

Those two were plenty of reasons why he wanted to end his life then and there but he couldn't, he had to teach the Uchiha. The counsel wouldn't let him off that easy.

Though he hated the boy because his head filled with lies that lead him to believe he was the most important thing in the village (though the fact that he was the reason why he was stuck with the other two didn't help) he did have an interest in the boy.

The potential that boy had is unbelievable, but he was afraid what happened to his clan affected the boy which was why he wouldn't trust him to be taught by just anyone. His worries were proven that first day when the boy said that his wish was to kill his brother to avenge his clan. That boy if not taught properly would not only be a threat to himself but to the whole village.

Plus he had to admit even though Sasuke wasn't at the level he was when he was his age, he was still impressed with his skill. It almost made wasting his time with the other two worth it, almost being the key word.

For the last few days he had been wracking his brain trying to find a way to get rid of the other two. Then he decided to just play the game again because it may not get rid of them but at least he has a reason to ignore them.

After the first game between them he already understood their fighting style, and because of that he knew that even if it would take months Uchiha was the only one to stand a chance against him.

While Uzumaki had plenty of chakra at his disposal the boy didn't know how to use it. He just ran in not looking for an opening and attacked. Though he may be just imagining it but every time the boy tried he could have sworn he was holding back. He was imagining it, right?

Haruno however is an okay planner but she fights at a distance which make sense seeing as how she has neither strength nor chakra to back her up. Though if Sasuke tells he to be a decoy she'll do it to appease him, even if it means risking her and her teammates lives.

Sasuke always looks for an opening is level headed enough to know if it's a loss cause unless it threatens his pride and had enough strength chakra and chakra control. All in all if you get past his love for vengeance he is the perfect ninja.

He knows for a fact Sasuke will win, how and how long until he does are the only two questions.


	3. Arrival of Itachi

Naruto wanted to kick himself for being so stupid. He couldn't believe that he let the Uchiha of all people get to him to the point that he practically gave himself away. He growled and kicked the training post so hard it cracked in two.

He just couldn't help it, not when that idiot had that I'm-better-than-you look on his face and threw every insult he knew at you. He wanted to prove him wrong but that's how it all went to hell.

When he left he left them wide eyed with open mouths but he didn't care. What he only cared about was the questions he would get if he stayed.

"I haven't seen you this angry in a long time," a familiar voice from behind said.

"And it's all thanks to that little brother of yours," He huffed as he turned to the other last Uchiha, "I swear he will be the death of me."

"What did he do this time?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nearly blew my cover," I muttered as I walked closer to him, "but that aside, what did you do to get inside this time."

"I didn't have to do anything this time, they weren't paying much attention," he said sitting himself under a large tree, Naruto plopping down beside him.

"Now, explain to me what my brother did to make you lose your cool," the black haired man asked the blond boy.

Naruto looked at the man beside him who was only five years older than him but seemed so much older. All because of their beloved village. The village brought them both pain, he knew it, but he also knew that no matter what Itachi will protect Konoha just like he would as well. It was their home.

Naruto got comfortable before going into a long story of what happened just two hours prior.

*****flash back*****

_ A month has passed since they first started the game and none of them had even gotten close to getting the bell. Sasuke always tried to use the openings his teammates provided and every time it almost worked but Kakashi was just too fast. Naruto took this in mind, however, and made sure to make as much openings as possible while making it look like he was trying. He didn't want to get the bell, it would make them suspicious, but he did want to help Sasuke get it._

_ Sasuke either didn't notice or didn't think he would do something like that, because he also took every opportunity he could get to make fun of Naruto._

_ "What was that dobe, if you think that will get you anywhere then you really are as brain dead as everyone says," Sasuke taunted, it wasn't one of his best ones but after being repeatedly told remarks like that they were getting on his nerves._

_ "It's not like your any better teme, if _you_ keep it up me or Sakura-chan will get it before you," he yelled back._

_ Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Naruto by his jacket and pulled him closer, "Oh really?" he growled._

_ "Yeah really," Naruto snarled before he was thrown to the floor._

_ "Why don't you go and get it then if your so good," he yelled, his voice growing louder and louder, "Oh that's right, you can't because you're pathetic. You want to be Hokage, you want people to respect you. Well you know what they never will. Who cares about a brain-dead loud mouth pathetic DEMON!" _

_ He said the magic word that made him snap. After being beaten and tortured for having a demon inside of him, he grew to hate the people who only saw him as that._

_ "You god damn bastard!" he yelled his eyes flashing red as he lunging at him with so much speed that Sasuke couldn't keep up. He grabbed him and threw him at a tree, a tall tell snap filling the air._

_ "Naruto!" Kakashi yelled running towards him before he could go at him again, but before he could do anything Naruto grabbed him._

_ They both crashed down onto the ground and Kakashi prepared himself to be hit, but nothing came. He sat up in a daze when he heard small jingling from beside him. He looked up to see Naruto holding the bell to his face._

_ "I got your damn bell," he growled before throwing it at Sasuke, hitting him right between the eyes, "but there's no way in hell I'm going to spend another minute with any of you."_

_ Then suddenly he was gone._

*****end of flash back*****

"Well that's just… wow," he said, a little surprised. Then he felt a little bad for his younger brother who had no clue who he just pissed off.

"Yeah well I was tired of taking his shit," he grumbled.

They both sat in silence while he fumed, until Itachi broke it by pulling the blond closer and whispering in his ear, "You're more than just a demon, you know."

One small sentence made him relax and enjoy the comfort the black haired man brought. Out of all the people who knew his secret he had to admit, Itachi was his favorite.

They sat like that, enjoying each others company before they both had to leave in their separate directions.


	4. Who was he talking to?

*****Kakashi's point of view*****

I sat there on the ground for kami knows how long after Naruto left, in shock. I haven't seen a person attack with that kind of fury in their eyes since well, since Kushina was alive. He even attacked like she used to.

If I didn't know any better I would say their related, but that's not possible. The only relation she had was her own daughter but she died along with her that day, at least that's what the Hokage told him.

"I can't believe him!" Sakura cried from her place beside her precious Sasuke.

Even though his arm is broken he has yet to move from the spot where he landed after Naruto threw him, complaining and swearing. To say the least, I'm starting to get annoyed.

"Alright enough," I said loudly as I rose to my feet. I mean I knew when I first heard he was going to be in my team that he wasn't exactly the easiest to handle but this is just pathetic, and pinkie was no help.

"But Kaka-sensei!" she shrieked making me flinch at both the bad nickname and the volume of her voice, "look at what that baka did to Sasuke-kun! For no reason too!"

"First of all; never call me that again. Second of all; he egged Naruto on and went too far. He got what he deserved; no ninja should treat his teammates like that," I said remembering my days with my team. What I wouldn't give to go back and change those days.

"If he's going to snap at small comments, he can't be a ninja. There's going to be plenty of people who will make him lose his cool and they'll use it to their advantage," Sasuke countered and even though he made a valid point I knew he only wanted to find a fault in what happened.

"It's true that sometimes losing your cool will lose you the battle but if you know what exactly your doing then it comes to your aid," I pointed out as I walked closer to the two.

Grabbing the bell, I started twirling its string around my finger, "Go and get that arm treated. I'll discuss the outcome of this game when we meet tomorrow."  
He didn't look happy and after Sakura helped him up he pushed her away and stalked towards the hospital. She wasn't fazed and just followed him a few paces behind.

Sighing I run a hand over my face feeling the warmth of my skin then the semi-warmth of my mask. I knew that I had to either pick a student or start the game over again, neither of which I wanted to do.

Hopping up into the nearest tree, I started jumping from branch to branch hoping it would help me think.

I could either take Uzumaki or Uchiha.

Uzumaki, it can't exactly be a coincidence that they have the same name. He may have looked nothing like her but then again I know nothing of the family she came from. Maybe he's a distant relative that she knew nothing of. That didn't stop him from peeking my interest however. Then again he refused to be taught by me.

Uchiha showed potential but if that is how he was always going to act when he didn't get his way he might end up killing the boy himself just to save himself and his future team from the headache.

"Bye," an all too familiar voice called out just ahead of me. Naruto.

Trying to remain as quiet as possible I continued ahead but when I reached the clearing he was in, he was all alone.

I paused and watch as he just stood there for a few minuets before he turned and headed towards the village.

After making sure he was gone, I jumped down and sniffed the air.

A mixture of nature and a hint of vanilla; Naruto.

A distinct sent of different kinds of wood was what left me puzzled. I knew every sent of every person in Konoha but never before have I smelled this.

Who exactly was he talking to?

**Short I know but since I updated yesterday I don't think the size matters to much at the moment. This chapter isn't much but it's the reason why Kakashi decides to "research(stalk)" Naruto.**

**Hope you like it.**


	5. Sasuke's wife

Days have passed since Kakashi made his final decision, but both Sasuke and Sakura refused to believe or accept it and Naruto remains indifferent. Kakashi won't give, though, he finally has two student who show a bit of talent and he plans on teaching them properly while they were still in a time of peace.

Though Naruto stays indifferent and does not show the power he had during the game he has already caught Kakashi's attention. Naruto however does not enjoy his sensei's near undivided attention. No matter how hard he tries, Kakashi is always there. He says nothing, however, and plans to use this to his advantage. If he can outwit Konoha's top ninja he can outwit anyone. He's just going to secretly use him as practice.

While they continue their "game" Sasuke continues to fume over his teacher's decision, Sakura just following along. While Kakashi is still teaching him he decided to add in the baka as well, even after the idiot swore to never be taught by him. It pissed him off.

He didn't have much time to dwell on it before the village council and Hokage asked to see him. Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Hiruzen Sarutobi stood before him, the third Hokage looking slightly wary.

"Ah Sasuke Uchiha, there is something we would like to talk to you about," Mitokado said beckoning him closer, "We understand that you are the last of a Clan that's ability is passed down through offspring. You must understand that you are a very important part of the village."

"Where exactly is this going sir?" Sasuke asked looking back and forth between the three before him.

"We just want assurance that you plan on reviving your clan," Utatane explained.

"Which means?"

"They would like you to pick a bride and once you become of age marry her," Sarutobi said bluntly glaring daggers at the other two.

Sasuke stared, not knowing what to say, while Mitokado glared back at the Hokage, "Yes well we were trying to be as little bunt as possible but yes that's the jest of it."

"And why exactly should I do that?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes at the man in front of him. If he chose a bride she will only get in the way, all the female kunoichi in their year were a pathetic group, the time of peace having had them grown up babied and don't know what being a real ninja.

"Uchiha-san, we are trying to be as nice as possible, but if you won't chose we will," Utatane said trying to stay as polite as possible.

"How long do I have?" He asked knowing better than to fight them while he was still in the village. He has to stay on their good side till he's ready, ready to achieve his dream.

"The end of the week," he nodded and turned to leave when Mitokado stopped him one last time, "And Sasuke, we are glad you see it our way."

He waited till he was out the door and a few paces away before he let out a feral growl of annoyance that could bring a shiver down anyone's back.

Though no one was there to hear it or they might have known the trouble the Uchiha child would soon cause.

*****time skip*****

Team seven went into a sort of routine the next few days.

Kakashi has taken to becoming Naruto's shadow of sorts, following him where ever he went. The only place he never went was Naruto's house and only because it felt wrong if he didn't leave the boy the one place he could be alone. He continues to train both him and Sasuke, thought the latter is beginning to annoy him to no end.

Every move he teaches the two, Naruto picks it up quickly while Sasuke is a little slower and of course he doesn't like that. He either tries to embarrass Naruto or talks to no one as he focuses on the move. While he enjoys the latter it does not come often.

Sasuke, however, has spent as much time as he could spare thinking over the decision the council left him to make. He has only one more day but all his searching left him empty handed, but he wasn't going to give up. The more he thought over it the more it seemed like a good idea to chose someone dedicated to him. If he chose carefully he would have a very powerful ally.

But who to chose is what stumped him. While there are many with abilities passed down to them by their families he needed someone truly devoted. Someone who wouldn't mind abandoning their village for him but still showed potential, and the more he thought over it the more he dreaded the answer.

Seeing as there was no other choice, he approached her an hour before he was to decide.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?" Sakura beamed as Sasuke stepped up to her after his training.

"Sakura, there is something I want to talk to you about," he said then after looking around added, "alone."

"Of course!" she smiled then left the busy streets towards the woods with him. Once Sasuke decided they were far enough, he turned to face her.

"Sakura I want you to be my wife," he said and prepared himself for the onslaught of squeals he knew was going to come.

"Of course Sasuke-kun, I'd love to be your wife," She squealed once she calmed down enough to speak.

"You should know Sakura, there are some conditions to what your agreeing to," Sasuke said and was surprised when Sakura instantly got serious as if she was expecting this.

"Anything Sasuke-kun," she said quietly but determinedly.

"Good first no more fangirling or whatever you and the other girls have been doing all this time, you are going to be an Uchiha and you are going to act like one." She nodded and continued to listen to him with undivided attention, "Second I am going to train you to be the best kunoichi and that is what I expect you to be when we are done do you understand?"

"Of course Sasuke-kun, I will make you proud," she smiled.

"Good, you will stay by my side from now on okay, and when I am training watch and learn what you can, alright?" she nodded and he stood and lead the way to the Hokage's office to announce his decision.

*****time skip*****

News of Sasuke's decision spread fast, disappointing the young female population, but interested Naruto. Sasuke was slightly proud of how well his choice went and Sakura was proud to have Sasuke's love and trained harder than ever to keep her spot. They didn't like, however, that Naruto decided to keep a close eye on the pair in turn gaining their sensei's attention.

Naruto didn't know what to think of the pair, but he knew Sasuke would only decide something like that if he got something out of it. While he knew how much Itachi cared for his younger brother Naruto wondered if he knew what his actions turned the younger Uchiha into. Either way he wanted to keep a close eye on the boy he had once, a long time ago, considered his brother.

Naruto's interest in what He was doing caught Sasuke's attention and every where he goes he sees the blond. That wasn't what made him wary, however, no it was the look in his eye's every time they met his. A look of understanding was what he saw along with slight sadness. Like he knew what he was doing and it made him sad to see him do it. Sasuke got angry for the blond to even think he understood him but he couldn't help feeling guilty. Guilty like he was a child who upset his older sibling. Why would he feel guilty?

Naruto's interest in Sasuke caught Kakashi's attention of course because he was still shadowing the boy. He saw the looks; the sadness, the guilt and the confusion. The only thing is, he couldn't understand why. He paid close attention to the two but still he didn't know.

It continued like this until they received their newest mission.

"Alright, your team will be going to Iwa!"

**I know I haven't posted in a while but with school and tests and trips with my family I haven't had much time.**

**If this is how it is when I'm in 8****th**** grade I hate to see what it's like in high school**.

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes I'll look over it soon, anyway I hope you like it.**


	6. Iwagakure

"Why send us to Iwagakure all of a sudden?" Kakashi asked the Third as he called them to give them a small briefing of what they were going to be doing.

"As you know the relationship between ourselves and Iwa are strained," He said as he held up a thin folder, "but we do try to help one another when we can both benefit from it."

"What do they want us to do then?" he asked grabbing the folder and opening it.

"Well there are a handful of rouge ninja's who have formed a sort of alliance with other rouge ninjas from Kumogakure," he said then noticed the look on Kakashi's face, "Yes you should have heard the stories of Kumogakure's failed attempt at capturing our last jinchūriki. While they did say they had no plan of doing it again themselves we have reason to believe that this group will try something like that themselves."

"Then why send us?" Kakashi questions with a glance at Naruto who had a look of naivety that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You are a very strange group to say the least. As you know Kumogakure hold a bit of resentment towards the fourth Hokage and in turn towards you for being his last remaining student. Sending both you and the object of their attention would be much easier to draw them out."

"So your sending us alone to get attacked by a group of ninja's who have years of training over us?!" Sakura seethed.

"Not alone, Kumogakure will send some men and Iwagakure will send some of their own as well. You will not be alone."

Kakashi looked over the file one last time before nodding, "What time do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at earliest, but I can't say for sure, so just be ready."

*****Time skip*****

Team seven gathered around Kakashi as they waited by the gate for the ninja's that was supposed to be accompanying them on their mission. They didn't have to wait long as a group of four walked up to them.

"Hello, team seven I presume?" One of the three males of the group asked as they walked over, he was average size but had a friendly smile and his forehead protector showed them he was Kumogakure.

"Yes, you must be the ninja's Hokage promised," Kakashi said evenly.

"Yes, my name is Tadao, this is Masato," he pointed to the large man beside him whose forehead protector displayed Kumogakure's symbol as well, "This is Akato," he pointed at the only kunoichi in the group; who was average sized as well but had a stern look to her and had the symbol of Iwagakure, "and last but not least, this is Shoda," he pointed to the last male, who looked much like Akato and was from Iwagakure as well.

"Of course we know who you are," Tadao said smiling even bigger at Kakashi who did nothing in return, "but I don't believe we know these three."

"Then you obviously don't read your reports well enough," he answered, colder than usual, "but this is Uchiha Sasuke, Harano Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto," he pointed each Genin respectively.

Naruto, who had been watching the man, narrowed his eyes when he noticed the flash of different emotions in Tadao's eyes when his name was mentioned and judging by the sudden stiffness in Kakashi he did as well.

The other three however did nothing more then nod at the members of team seven then turn their attention to Kakashi.

"I believe," Akato said, her voice matching her appearance, "that it is probably best that we aren't seen together but just shadow you, so that they believe you are alone."

"So I am guessing you are trained in stealth?" Kakashi questioned, his voice not cold but guarded this time.

"We are," she nodded at her fellow Iwagakure ninja, "but I cannot say the same for them."

"We can manage." Tadao smiled, trying to reassure her no doubt but she just ignored him and continued to focus on Kakshi waiting for his answer.

"Yes that is probably best," he nodded then looked at his Genin, "ready?"

They nodded and after a quick nod to the others, they were off.

*****Time Skip*****

After traveling and only stopping for meals, team seven finally stopped as the sun finished setting and set up camp.

They had just finished setting up a small containable fire and started their meal when they heard rustling to their right. They all jumped up ready to fight, well except Sakura who was quaking a little, when a familiar but slightly unwanted by two of the member's face came out from the shadows.

"Whoa, I come in peace," Tadao joked with his hands raised as he walked over.

"What do want?" Kakashi snapped, the coldness in his voice back again.

"Well you see I seemed to have forgotten my tent and none of the other's are exactly willing to share one with me," he said rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

Kakashi was about to say something somewhat rude but Naruto cut in, stopping the up coming fight.

"He can have mine, I'll just share with you," He said though he wasn't very happy about it, and handed him his; which he hadn't set up yet.

"Why, you can share with Uchiha can't you?" Tadao asked looking between the blond and black haired boys.

"He is going to sharing with someone else," Naruto answered politely as he sat back down and began to eat along with the others.

"Why-?"

"It is none of your business, now if you don't leave you might put Akato-san's plan in danger now won't you." Kakashi said pushing him away.

Once Tadao was gone Kakashi sat down with a huff and began to eat a little more harshly than he usually would. Naruto watched him but said nothing until it was time to rest, Sasuke having the first watch.

"You don't like him do you?" Naruto asked as he got his part of the tent ready.

"Who?" Kakashi asked though he knew exactly who his student was talking about.

"You know who."

"I just don't trust," Kakashi muttered as he laid down.

"Why not?"

"I just don't alright, now atop asking questions and go to sleep you have last watch remember," Kakashi snapped.

"Yeah yeah," Naruto said and he did go to sleep, but the glare and tone of voice Kakashi always gave Tadao never left his mind.

*****Author's Note*****

**I hope this makes up for the long wait. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I haven't really felt up to it until now. Anyway I hope you like it.**


	7. The Mission

As team seven continued their mission, Naruto kept his eyes open. He noticed that the other team did a fairly good job at shadowing, but the amount of chakras following them was three too many.

Kakashi noticed his students wariness of the forest around them, and kept his guard up. Sasuke and Sakura, however, chose to ignore their fellow teammate, not believing in his chakra sensing skills.

They still continued on without incident, the chakras Naruto worried about making no movement to stop or hurt them, and soon enough they found themselves outside the rouge ninjas' base.

"Do we have a plan?" Akato asked once she and the others joined them in a clearing a few feet from the base.

"We were going to flush them out using an emergency exit that leads directly to the lowest floor of the base over there," he explained pointing north of them as Naruto examined their surroundings, " using some of Naruto's famous explosives."

"Were?" Tadao asked.

"Were, as in not anymore," Sasuke murmured, looking at Kakashi questioningly.

"Meaning?" Shoda grunted as the Genin followed Naruto's lead hesitantly and studied the forest tops around them.

"We're surrounded," Naruto explained calmly as he pulled out a kunai, his teammates following swiftly having finally picked up the other ninjas' chakra.

"What?!" Tadao hissed, reaching for his weapon as he looked around him hurriedly.

"And given by the lack of surprise from the rest of you," Naruto muttered as he threw a kunai at Masato's hand, causing him to drop a device that Sakura instantly picked up and handed to Kakashi, "this was planned."

"Definitely a communication device," Kakashi growled, destroying the small device with his hand as he studied the three ninjas.

"Your team really is something Hatake Kakashi," Akato praised, a smirk spreading across her usually strict face, "at least, that one is," she pointed at Naruto.

Just as the final word passed her lips, a explosion tag went off, engulfing the clearing in dark, heavy smoke, causing all hell to break loose.

At least twenty ninjas began attacking, including Masato, Akato, and Shoda, all of them wearing different village's forehead protectors with a single slash through its symbol proving their abandonment of their village.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Tadao, who hasn't joined the others, took four ninjas each; Akato taking great care to be one of Kakashi's four.

"That boy, he is something else isn't he?" She asked as she aimed punches and kicks at him, which he easily blocked.

"He has a demon sealed inside of him, you should know isn't that why you want him?" He asked back as he impaled a ninja with a kunai and threw him aside.

"But there's more to him isn't there?" She asked, a deranged look in her eyes as she aimed a powerful punch at a ninja who got in her way; killing him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, worried about the gleam in her eye that was aimed at his student rather than the fact that she killed some one on her side.

"The constant layer of chakra surrounding his body like film, instead of being inside of him like the rest of his chakra.

"Just like a jutsu," she whispered at Kakashi's surprised look.

He turned to where his student had been and saw that during the time they had been talking, more ninja had entered the clearing and instead of Naruto only fighting four like the rest; he was surrounded by twenty of more ninjas twice his size.

Kakashi made a move to go help him, but Akato; showing speed she hadn't shown before, tackled him to the ground.

"Now I want to find out what he's hiding," she smiled sweetly as she kept him down with surprising strength, "so I'm not going to let you ruin it."

Kakashi looked around and noticed the others were in a similar position as him, even Tadao, pinned to the ground as the watched Naruto being attacked.

"Any second now," Akato whispered as the group parted, revealing a struggling Naruto being held still by five ninjas at each side.

Another ninja began forming hand symbols that Kakashi didn't recognize but Naruto did if his widening eyes meant anything. As the ninja drew closer, Naruto fought back harder and seemed to be having an internal conflict with himself. Suddenly, the ninja just inches away from him with the chakra around his hands crackling with a deep red tint, Naruto released a gigantic charge of chakra.

The chakra itself held the aurora that of a demon and threw back the ninjas surrounding them, some losing limbs jut by the sheer force of it. Finally the dirt that the barrage of chakra kicked up cleared and the chakra began to focus itself around Naruto, Kakashi saw what he never imagined he would ever see before.

*****Author's Notes*****

**I know this isn't all that good or all that long, but as I was writing it I couldn't figure out how to put what was on my mind on to the paper.**

**Anyway sorry for not updating sooner, I've been really busy but I'm working on my other stories and they should be updated soon.**

**Hope you like it~ 3**


	8. Revelation

***_**Pre-Story Author's Note**_***

**First I wanted to answer a few comments, some are older than others:**

**~Animeboylover: **_**Yeah I know I have fans that want me to update and since school's over I can update more but I do have two other stories I have to work on and people want me to update that too.**_

**~Ncalkins: **_**I was planning on doing just that, which makes his marriage with Sakura important which answers **_**Sylvia-san**_**'s question as well.**_

**Also to most people who commented I will update as much as I physically can when I also have two other stories to update.**

**Also to some of the flamers out there flame away I could really use the tips.**

**Now this chapter includes some conversations between the Nine-tails and Naruto so I thought I should add this.**

_**Nine-Tails talking**_ = bold and italic

_Naruto to the Nine-tails _= italic and underlined

_Thoughts_ = italic

Talking = regular

_**Nartuo and the nine-tails talking**_ = bold, italic, and underlined

**Anyway, enjoy the story!~**

***_**Story Time**_***

"_This is bad_," Naruto thought as more and more ninjas poured into the clearing and went straight to him.

"_**What was your first clue**_," Kurama snapped, obviously not happy about the change of events himself.

"_They are after you, you know. The least you can do is tell me what to do to stop them_," Naruto snapped back as he threw another ninja off of him.

"_**You know exactly what you need to do**_," he sighed.

"_No, if I do that the only thing it would accomplish is giving them an even bigger reason to go after me_," Naruto growled, as it became harder and harder to distance himself from his attackers.

"_**One of them has to have already known about you, whether they truly believe it or not. I doubt they would go through this much trouble just for me, not when there are other weaker jinchūriki they can go after first**_," he reasoned with him.

Before Naruto could argue the ninjas finally succeeded in restraining him.

"_Damn it!_" He cursed, struggling in a vain attempt to get away.

"_**I told you, whether you like it or not you are going to have to release the seal**_," Kurama snarled, annoyed at the boys resistance to reasoning.

Naruto looked around him as he thought over different ways of escaping and noticed that each of his teammates (and Tadao) were pinned to the ground and had a chakra suppressing seal placed on them.

He ground his teeth together knowing without them there was no possible way he could get free. "_Fine_," he agreed, the seal on his stomach glowing undetected under his clothes as the ninjas finally closed in.

"_**Finally!**_" Kurama roared as his chakra exploded out and fused with the jinchūriki's own.

The strength of the chakra itself was enough to throw each ninja back, be they the ones that surrounded Naruto or the ones that held the others down, many of them losing limbs or consciousness as they landed in heaps and began to bleed to death.

The reason why he fought so hard against the idea was quickly seen as his chakra dissipated and the dirt kicked up by the force of the chakra settled. There right before them stood Natsu as she truly is, surrounded by red chakra that formed a single tail behind her, the whisker marks on her cheeks darker and her once ocean blue eyes were glowing red slits; filled with a feral look only the Kyūbi could hold.

Her teammates barley had time to comprehend what they were seeing, when an insane laugh filled the air.

Natsu turned with a growl to face Akato, who threw one of the men that was working with her, standing shakily in front of her holding the bloody stump that had once been her right arm as she licked up the blood from a wound above her eye.

"So this is the power you've been hiding," She cackled, as she stumbled forward.

Natsu snarled but the tail behind her slowly began to disappear.

"Oh no, our fight isn't done yet!" She protested, he grin growing wider.

"_**I don't need much to kill you**_," she said simply, her voice mixing with Kurama's, "_**You're already knocking on death's door as it is.**_"

"Don't underestimate me!" she snapped, her eyes burning with hatred, "Not after all the time and effort I put into finding you."

"_**Why did you, the Kyūbi no kitsune cant be that important to you?"**_

"I didn't do this for the stupid fox!" she yelled, earning a growl of annoyance from said fox, "No I spent all those years looking for you, Namikaze Natsumi."

"What," Kakashi, who had been quietly helping the others, froze; earning strange looks from his students.

"Who's Namikaze Natsumi?" Sakura questioned, observing her sensei's suddenly tensed body.

"Don't you know?" Akato asked, "Why she's the daughter of your pathetic fourth Hokage."

"That's impossible; she died the same day as her parents!" Kakashi yelled, staring at the girl in front of him in shock.

"No, she only went into hiding after the demon fox was sealed inside of her: am I correct?" she asked the girl her grin returning.

"You don't know how many rumors I had to follow, all the dead ends I went through before I found you."

"_**You still haven't told me why**_," Natsu reminded her.

"Why? Oh, I searched everywhere for you because of your bastard of a father Minato," she snarled.

"_**What did my dad do**_?"

"Your father did something I will never forgive."

"Leave your crazy ass?" Sasuke snorted, before dodging a kunai from the woman.

"Shut up!" she screeched, then turned back to Natsu, "Your father killed my brother, the only family I had, and I swore I would avenge him. Sadly he deid before I managed to find him.

"Now you'll take his place instead!" she roared, throwing her self at Natsu with a kunai in hand.

Aiming for her heart, Akato didnt notice the shuriken aimed at her temple until it was too late and she fell to the ground dead, facing her attacker with wide eyes.

"Tadao," Natsu managed to say before her chakra finally disappeared and she fell unconscious; Kakashi instantly catching her before she hit the ground.

"Why did you do it, why did you help her?" he asked the man who retrieved his shuriken from the woman's skull.

"I owed her a life debt," he answered simply, smiling at him.

Kakashi looked him over before turning to his two other students, "Come on, lets go before more come."

*****Time Skip*****

Kakashi sat in a small tent, studying the blond child in front of him, trying to grasp what her presence meant.

He knew for weeks now that there had been something about Naruto that he just didn't understand, but never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine it would be this.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked the unconscious girl quietly.

"Kakashi-san, dinner's ready." Tadao called through the tent's closed flap.

Sighing, he brushed the hair out of the girls face one last time before stepping out.

Sasuke and Sakura sat with Tadao by the fire, watching him as he grabbed a bowl of food; their own sat on their laps untouched.

"Is Naruto going to be alright?' Sakura asked, breaking the heavy silence.

"She's going to be fine, she just over exerted herself," he nodded, not bothering to touch his food either.

"So it's true?" Sauke asked, glancing at the tent.

"That's impossible, the baka was probably just using one of his stupid, perverted jutsu's to fool her," Sakura said, shaking her head. She didn't want to believe the blond could be anything more than a short, ugly boy.

"If that was true, then it would have disappeared by now. She completely depleted her chakra reserves; she's surviving on the demon's chakra for now."

"Did you know?" Sasuke asked, facing Tadao.

"Sort of, but it isn't my story to tell," he shook his head, and began eating his dinner.

"We'll just have to wait for her to wake up," Kakashi sighed, while Sasuke watched the tent in curiosity and Sakura in denial.

*****Post story Author's note*****

**Okay, so this isn't all that good but more explanation will be provided in the next chapter.**

**Either way I hope you like it!**


End file.
